That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 12
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny and Chad are dating-secretly that is. What happens after a Truth or Dare game with Sonny and Chad? Sonny and Chad are put up to the test whether they can follow by their word by the end of the day WITHOUT LETTING OUT THEIR SECRET. Please R&R!


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 12

Hello my fanfiction friends! How are we doing this week? Well, I hope it went great because it's going to get even better! Yes! I updated this week! So just enjoy!

* * *

Chad waltzed in through the cafeteria doorway and leaned against it.

"Nico,...Grady," "Chad," Nico turned around facing him. "Dylan" Grady interjected. "Cooper," they said in unison.

"What can I do for you,...people?" Chad smirked.

"Sonny said that we have to spend 2 1/2 hours with you so let's get it over with," Nico crossed his arms.

"Ooh, touchy," Chad rolled his eyes. "All you guys want is free frozen yogurt,"

Nico and Grady glanced at each other then back at Chad. "So?"

Chad groaned and rubbed his temples. "So, what do we do,...randoms?"

"I have an idea," Grady said.

"Okay,..what is it?" Chad asked.

"Wait, hold on, I just lost it," Grady said as he kept thinking.

"This was harder than I thought it would be," Chad thought as he felt like slamming his head into the wall repeatedly.

With Sonny

Sonny cautiously paced back and forth between her dressing room.

"How in the world am I going to stash away Tawni's coco moco coco? It means the world to Tawni. She'll freak when she find out her discontinued lipstick is missing," Sonny thought.

"Wait a minute! I just have to convince Tawni to use another brand of lipstick from the same company! I don't have to hide her coco moco coco, but just make her be seen with a new lipstick," Sonny thought as a grin appeared on her face.

"Hey Sonny," Tawni walked in nonchalantly.

"Oh hi Tawni! Right on time, I just wanted to talk to you about something," Sonny smiled.

"Okay, hold on, I'm trying out this new exclusive lip gloss that the coco moco industries sent me! Since you know, I'm their exclusive member who famously wears their coco moco coco," Tawni beamed.

Sonny's face lit up. "It's like everything is falling in my lap all by itself,"

"So what is it called?" Sonny focused her attention back on Tawni.

"Oh, it's called the Coco Extreme Factor! This time, it lasts longer and doesn't mess up when you're eating foods. They wanted me to be the first one to have it. It's in a new flavor too, chocolate!" Tawni squealed with excitement.

"So, I'm guessing you're so excited that you'll want to have this new lip gloss everywhere you go today?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah, to show off to everyone my fabulously new bedazzled lips!" Tawni gushed.

"So you won't wear any coco moco coco today?" Sonny asked nonchalantly.

"Of course I will be!" Tawni rolled her eyes. "I can't live without it remember?"

"What? She's supposed to stay away from all the coco and the moco and the coco again!" Sonny's thoughts exploded in her mind.

"Tawni,...don't you think that it would be better if you wear the lip gloss the whole day? Because,...because,...then you can,...tell the people at Coco Moco Industries that you love their new product and that you look amazing with it!" Sonny paused in between words.

Tawni gasped. "Oh my Tawni! You're so right! Thanks Sonny!"

"Uh,...you're welcome?" Sonny gave a confused smile.

"Anyways, I've gotta run, see ya," Tawni gave a little wave and left.

With Chad

"Now I remember!" Grady exclaimed 20 minutes later in the cafeteria.

"What? What is your 'oh so great idea?'" Chad formed air quotes.

"We should totally go mountain climbing!" Grady nodded excitedly.

Nico and Chad looked at each other and then at Grady in a weird way.

"What?" Grady asked with a face of happiness still plastered on his face.

"Remember what happened to Chaz?" Nico and Chad put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh,..but I think it was just a coincidence! I think it might work out this time!" Grady shouted as Chad and Nico vanished down the hall. Grady caught up with them 3 minutes later.

"So what's you're idea?" Chad asked Nico as they entered the prop house.

"Maybe we could just walk around the Mackenzie Falls set," Nico shrugged.

"Why?" Chad looked at him strangely.

"I, uh, I don't know," Nico stuttered.

Chad rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair. Grady went over to the mini fridge and pulled out 2 cans of soda and 1 bottle of crystal clear water. Grady handed the soda to Nico and the water to Chad.

"Um, thanks Grady," Chad took the bottle and unscrewed the cap.

"Obviously no one here has any great-excuse me, good plans," Grady corrected.

"Excuse me, but the greatest actor of his generation hasn't even gone yet," Chad raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, well uh, we were waiting for you to go but,-" Nico and Grady started mumbling all of a sudden.

"Okay! My idea was to go to the Arcadia. You know, just hanging out, eating pizza, playing games," Chad suggested.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Grady asked Nico.

"Why didn't I think of that? Why didn't you?" Nico shot back.

"Okay! Okay! So everyone's cool with going to the Arcadia?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Nico shrugged.

"Okay," Grady sighed.

"Let's hop in my car then," Chad pulled out a pair of car keys from his jacket pocket and let them outside ot the parking lot.

"How many cars do you have anyway?"

Nico asked as they walked into the parking lot.

"Eh, about maybe 15 or so, I guess," Chad shrugged as they got into Chad's regular car. (A/N: I mean regular as like some cars that everyday people drive)

"Don't you normally drive in all of your other fancy cars?" Grady asked from the backseat.

"Yeah, but they're all new and fancy so I didn't really want anyone riding in it," Chad got into the drivers side. "Oh, and just so we're clear, no food, drinks, etc. inside my car, got it?"

Nico and Grady nodded. "Alright then, let's spend this next hour and 1/2 doing something creative," Chad pulled out of the parking lot and into the road. Suddenly, Chad halted to a stop.

* * *

A/N: Ooh! Drama! What do you think will happen? Please {:R.E.V.I.E.W:}


End file.
